School 17
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: Jihan/Shuhan, Jeonghcheol, DoCheol, Jicheol, Meanie, Gyuhan, Soonhoon, Boonon. Seventeen couple in school life. Yaoi BxB


...

kepulan uap keluar dari bibir tipisnya di cuaca yang sangat dingin seperti ini. kedua tangannya saling bertautan terkepal. jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan sambil berdesakan dengan yang lain untuk mendekati papan pengumuman yang di taruh di halaman gedung sekolah menengah atas tempatnya mendaftar. orang-orang semakin mendesak tubuh kurusnya yang lemah itu bahkan salah seorang yang berbadan lebih besar darinya menyenggolnya membuat dirinya hampir tersungkur kalau saja Jisoo, kekasihnya tidak menahannya dan menggenggam tangannya.

Jeonghan menggenggam erat tangan Jisoo agar ia tidak kehilangan Jisoo lagi di kerumunan ini. papan pengumumuman itu masih jauh dari pandangannya. Jisoo terus menuntunnya untuk maju. satu persatu orang-orang mulai beranjak pergi. ada yang pergi dengan wajah senang karena sudah menemukan nama mereka di daftar nama yang lulus. ada juga yang yang pergi dengan wajah kecewa bahkan ada yang menangis. jujur saja Jeonghan agak takut setelah melihat siswa yang pulang dengan wajah kecewa bahkan sampai menangis itu.

Jisoo menyadari perubahan di wajah Jeonghan. ia menepuk pelan punggung Jeonghan lalu memberikan senyuman hangat selalu di sukai oleh Jeonghan. "kau sudah berusaha, kau pasti lulus." Jisoo ingat sekali perjuangan Jeonghan yang ingin sekali masuk ke sekolah ini. ia bahkan belajar tiap saat, dimana saja, bahkan sampai ia drop dan membuat Jisoo khawatir.

untuk Jisoo, ia tidak perlu repot-repot ikut test untuk masuk ke sekolah menengah atas yang terkenal karena kecerdasan para siswanya ini. ayahnya adalah donatur dari yayasan yang mendirikan sekolah ini, jadi ia adalah daftar nama teratas untuk siswa yang masuk melalui jalur khusus. ia kesini hanya untuk menemani Jeonghan.

berulang-ulang kali Jeonghan mencari namanya di antara 1000 pendaftar dan hanya 300 di antaranya yang lolos tapi ia belum juga menemukannya 'Yoon Jeonghan' di daftar nama yang lulus. Jeonghan semakin dagdigdug. pikirannya mulai kemana-mana memikirkan kemungkinan ia tidak lulus di Sekolah ini maka orang tuanya akan mengirimnya ke sekolah kuil. tidak. Jeonghan tidak mau masuk ke sekolah kuil.

sudah yang ketiga kalinya Jeonghan meneliti setiap sudut papan itu. tapi hasilnya.. tidak ada namanya di sana, Jeonghan gagal. pandangannya mulai mengabur, air matanya siap tumpah. Jisoo memeluk Jeonghan tapi matanya tidak sengaja melihat nama yang berada di peringkat teratas. "hannie, apa kau sudah melihat sepuluh besar yang masuk sekolah ini?" tanya Jisoo. Jeonghan menggeleng. "aku tidak mungkin masuk sepuluh besar jadi aku tidak melihat bagian itu." ucap Jeonghan sambil terisak. Jisoo membalik tubuh Jeonghan untuk menghadap papan itu lagi dan menunjuk nama yang ada di peringkat satu.

Yoon Jeonghan.

Mata Jeonghan terbelalak kaget. air mata yang mengalir seketika berhenti. ia menatap tidak percaya pada papan itu. "a-aku?" tanyanya pada Jisoo. Jisoo tersenyum bangga lalu mengangguk cepat menjawab pertanyaan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menutup mulutnya. air matanya siap tumpah lagi. namun bukan air mata kecewa melainkan air mata terharu. ia tidak pernah menyangka bisa mendapatkan peringkat 1 dari 300 siswa. "tuh kan aku bilang juga apa, kamu pasti lulus." ucap Jisoo tanpa malu mengecup kening Jeonghan. Jeonghan langsung memeluk Jisoo kegirangan dan bersorak dalam hati.

.

.

.

Di tempat yang sama namun di sisi yang berbeda, Seungcheol menatap datar papan pengumuman itu. ia berada di peringkat dua. dan itu bukan sesuatu yang dapat di banggakan karena Seungcheol tidak ingin masuk sekolah ini. ayahnya yang memaksanya masuk ke sekolah ini. sekolah terbaik katanya, menurut Seungcheol sekolah ini hanya tempat berkumpulnya para anak-anak manja yang suka menghabiskan uang orang tua.

Seungcheol memang bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya. dia hanya anak dari seorang pengusaha restaurant keluarga di provinsi. bekecukupan namun tidak berlebih. dan seungcheol tidak suka melihat anak-anak manja kota yang di manjakan oleh harta orang tuanya. seperti siswa yang ada di sekolah ini. seungcheol hanya menghela nafas. ayahnya sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk mendaftarkannya ke sekolah ini, sudah terlambat untuknya untuk mundur.

.

.

.

dua hari setelah pengumuman itu semua siswa wajib hadir untuk daftar ulang. pagi-pagi Jisoo sudah datang untuk menjemput Jeonghan. Nyonya Yoon -ibu Jeonghan- mengajak Jisoo untuk sarapan. rumah yang gayanya masih khas tradisional itu cukup besar untuk di tinggali empat orang.

mereka tidak sarapan di ruang makan melainkan di ruang tengah dengan meja duduk. Jisoo membungkuk menyapa Tuan Yoon juga laki-laki yang tidak kalah cantik dengan Jeonghan. laki-laki itu masih mengenakan piyama dengan atasan lengan panjang yang kebesaran sehingga bagian bahunya terlihat. ia menguap menandakan si cantik itu masih mengantuk. ia adalah Ren, kembaran Jeonghan.

tak lama setelah Ren mendudukan diri di sebelah kanan Jisoo, Jeonghan keluar dari kamarnya dengan mantel merah maroon dan tas ransel hitamnya lalu duduk di sebelah kiri Jisoo.

Jeonghan memberikan senyuman selamat paginya pada Jisoo. "pagi." ucap Jeonghan. Jisoo tersenyum menyambut sapaan Jeonghan yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan menyegarkan di pagi yang dingin seperti ini.

"Jisoo-ah, Terima kasih." ucap Tuan Yoon tiba-tiba duduk di hadapan Jisoo. membuat Jisoo menatap Tuan Yoon bingung.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu Jeonghan untuk belajar, kalau tidak ada kamu, dia pasti sudah berakhir di sekolah kuil." lanjut Tuan Yoon kemudian tertawa menunjuk Jeonghan. Jisoo ikut tertawa.

"ahjjushi berlebihan, itu semua berkat usaha Jeonghan sendiri, saya hanya mendukungnya." Tuan Yoon tersenyum menatap Jeonghan dan Jisoo bergantian.

"kalian itu sudah sangat cocok, bagaimana kalau tiga tahun lagi?" Jeonghan hampir tersedak mendengar ayahnya bertanya seperti itu. Jeonghan yakin ayahnya menyinggung soal pernikahan.

"appa.. kami baru lulus SMP."

"iya, kan appa bilang tiga tahun lagi."

"aku masih mau kuliah, nikahkan Ren saja duluan, daripada dia gonta ganti pacar tuh."

Ren yang mengantuk langsung terbelalak dan menatap galak Jeonghan. "kau kira nikah itu gampang? tidak tidak, kau kan kakak, jadi kau saja duluan." ucap Ren.

"sttss sudah, sudah, cepat habiskan nanti pendaftarannya tutup, kau juga bukannya hari ini ada pemotretan?" ucap nyonya Yoon melerai putra-putranya berdebat. Ren mengangguk dan langsung menghabiskan makanannya begitu juga dengan Jeonghan.

setelah selesai makan, Jeonghan langsung berpamitan. "han, vitaminmu sudah di minum?sudah di bawa?" nyonya Yoon bertanya. Jeonghan mengangguk, "Jisoo sudah mengantunginya, bye eomma, kami pergi dulu.". Jeonghan melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke dalam mobil Jisoo.

.

.

.

untung saja mereka datang lebih awal. jadi Jeonghan dan Jisoo tidak perlu mengantri. Jeonghan bertemu teman-teman semasa SMPnya yang juga ikut mendaftar ulang di SMA itu.

di antaranya adalah Wonwoo dan Jihoon. dua orang itu adalah sahabat Jeonghan di SMP dan Jeonghan senang bisa bertemu mereka lagi di SMA. selain bersahabat dengan Jeonghan mereka juga bersahabat dengan Jisoo. saat mereka asik berbincang, Jeonghan izin untuk pergi ke kamar kecil.

Ruangan itu terletak di ujung koridor yang sepi. Jeonghan masuk ke toilet pria. ada seseorang di sana, ia sedang mencuci tangan. tampilannya kusut seperti tidak terawat. rambutnya mengembang dan potongannya seperti helm. ia terlihat terkejut begitu Jeonghan masuk ke toilet. "agashii, toilet wanita di sebelah sana." Jeonghan menatap bingung pria itu. ia menoleh kebelakangnya mencari tau dengan siapa pria itu berbicara. tapi tidak ada siapa siapa di sana selain mereka berdua.

"kau agashii." ucapnya menunjuk Jeonghan.

sekarang Jeonghan paham, ini bukan pertama kalinya orang salah paham saat ia masuk ke toilet pria dengan wajah cantik juga rambut panjang. "maaf tapi aku pria." Jeonghan menegaskan. dilihatnya pria berambut helm itu masih menatapnya tidak percaya. tapi jeonghan tidak peduli karena ia harus segera buang air.

pria itu akhirnya percaya dan pergi dari toilet. "dasar aneh." gumam pria itu sebelum keluar tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Jeonghan. "kau yang aneh." balas Jeonghan dalam hati.

.

.

.

"aneh" itu kesan pertama yang di dapat Seungcheol setelah bertemu wanita yang ternyata pria di toilet tadi. seungcheol awalnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan orang itu namun ia segera tersadar bahwa orang itu ternyata berjenis kelamin sama dengannya. seungcheol hanya bisa menggigit jari menerima kenyataan.

sudah seminggu ia bersekolah di sekolah ini. belun ada kemajuan, ia masih belum memiliki teman bicara kecuali satu orang, pria manis yang menjadi teman sebangkunya seminggu ini. badannya kurang lebih anak sd tapi kepedasan mulutnya benar benar selevel samyang noodle. namanya Lee Jihoon.

setiap istirahat Jihoon keluar kelas di jemput oleh temannya pria berambut panjang yang pernah Seungcheol temui di toilet waktu daftar ulang. ya, Seungcheol masih mengenali orang itu. tapi Seungcheol rasa orang itu tidak mengenalinya lagi karena penampilan Seungcheol sudah tidak seperti saat mereka bertemu di toilet. Seungcheol sudah memangkas rambut helmnya menjadi lebih rapi dan ia memakai kacamata saat berada di kelas.

"hai." sapa seseorang saat Seungcheol duduk sendirian di bangkunya. "hai." balas seungcheol menatap pria berwajah manis dengan bibir berisi dan rambut kecoklatan. ia melihat pria itu tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"kenalkan, aku Jang Doyoon." ucapnya mengenalkan diri. "Choi Seungcheol." balas Seungcheol menjabat tangan Doyoon.

"kau membawa bekal? ku lihat kau tidak pernah ke kantin." ucap Doyoon memperhatikan Seungcheol. Seungcheol mengerutkan keningnya menatap bingung seolah-olah Doyoon memperhatikannya sejak lama.

seperti bisa membaca pikiran Seungcheol, Doyoon tersenyum lagi dan menunjuk bangku di belakang Seungcheol. "selama ini aku duduk di sana." ucap Doyoon, Seungcheol hanya mengangguk. ia tidak pernah menyadari ada orang yang duduk di sana.

"tidak, aku tidak bawa bekal." ucap Seungcheol melepas kacamatanya.

"mau ikut ke kantin bersamaku?" tanya Doyoon menawarkan diri. Seungcheol terlihat berpikir. Seminggu bersekolah disini ia tidak pernah ke kantin jadi menurutnya itu ide yang bagus.

"baiklah." ucap Seungcheol mengangguk setuju membuat Doyoon mengulum senyum dan berjalan beriringan dengan Seungcheol di kantin.

sesampainya di sana, Seungcheol berpapasan dengan Jihoon yang membawa nampan.

"Jihoon!" sapa Seungcheol membuat Jihoon menoleh dan terkejut baru kali ini ia melihat Seungcheol ke kantin.

"oh hey." Jihoon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"kau duduk dimana?" tanya Seungcheol sementara Doyoon sudah berdiri di antrian. Jihoon menunjuk salah satu sisi di mana terisi Jeonghan yang duduk saling merangkul dengan Jisoo juga Wonwoo di sana sambil membaca buku. Seungcheol mengnali salah satu di antara mereka. pria cantik itu. tapi siapa pria yang sedang merangkulnya? apa mungkin... kekasihnya?..

Seungcheol hanya mengangguk-angguk. "oh baiklah aku mau mengantri dulu,bye." ucap Seungcheol menepuk pundak Jihoon. "Bye." sahut Jihoon menatap punggung Seungcheol yang berlari-lari kecil ke arah seseorang yang berada di antrian.

Jihoon memicitkan matanya, ia mengenali orang itu. Jang Doyoon yang duduk di belakang mereka. apakah orang itu yang berhasil menyeret Seungcheol ke kantin? entahlah Jihoon tidak peduli. tapi. Jihoon penasaran.

.

.

.

"kenapa?" itu pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Jeonghan saat Jihoon duduk tetapi kepalanya menoleh ke arah lain dengan tatapan penasaran. Jihoon tersadar ia langsung menggeleng.

"wajahmu seperti seseorang sedang menyelidiki pacarnya yang pergi dengan orang lain." komentar Jisoo. membuat Jihoon menatapnya galak dengan telinga memerah. "a-aniyo!"

"sudah, sudah ayo makan." ucap Jeonghan melerai. Jihoon dan Jisoo mengangguk, Wonwoo menutup bukunya.

"jadi kalian sudah memilih akan masuk eskul apa?" tanya Jisoo tiba-tiba.

"paduan suara, kau?" sahut Jihoon menatap Wonwoo. "aku akan masuk osis juga book club." sahut Wonwoo dengan suara beratnya. lalu semua mata menatap Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menatap ragu mereka satu persatu. "aku tidak mau dengar kau ikut basket." sela Jisoo saat Jeonghan ingin menyuarakan keinginannya. "ya, Jisoo benar, sebaiknya kau jangan ikut basket lagi.. ingat saat kejadian itu, sayangi tubuhmu Jeonghan." sahut Jihoon lagi membuat Jeonghan kecewa dengan wajah sedih. Wonwoo menatap Jeonghan iba tapi ia tidak mau memberikan dukungan Jeonghan bergabung di club basket. karena itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan Jeonghan.

"bagaimana kalau kau ikut paduan suara? suaramu kan bag us," ucap Jihoon di angguki oleh Jisoo. "kalau kau ikut paduan suara aku akan sangat mendukungmu." sahut Jisoo.

"tapi kau juga harus ikut." ucap Jeonghan memegang lengan Jisoo. Jisoo tersenyum mengelus rambut sebahu Jeonghan. ia mengangguk. "iya kalau kau ikut, aku juga ikut." Jeonghan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jisoo.

"aigoo bisakah kalian berhenti bermesraan, aku jadi tidak nafsu makan." ucap Wonwoo menancapkan garpu di tomat ceri miliknya. Jisoo menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Jeonghan. keduanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Wonwoo yang selalu jengah melihat entah itu pasangan normal ataupun pasangan sejenis bermesraan. dia sangat anti. hahahaha.

.

.

.

sejak saat itu Jeonghan, Jisoo, dan Jihoon bergabung di club paduan suara. mereka menikmati hari-hari mereka di sekolah selayaknya anak SMA. sementara Wonwoo lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan sekolah.

lalu Seungcheol? hidupnya berubah sejak mengenal Doyoon. jika dulu ia adalah satu orang yang membenci anak anak manja. maka sekarang ia adalah salah satunya. ia menjadi nakal, liar, dan tidak terkendali. sekarang ia resmi berpacaran dengan Doyoon.

Jihoon pun menjadi bersahabat dengan Seungcheol. kerap kali ia menasihati Seungcheol yang mulai berubah. tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. karena di nasihati pun tidak akan di dengar.

menginjak semester baru, Jeonghan, Jisoo, Jihoon, Wonwoo bergabung di pengurusan Osis. setelah naik ke kelas dua, Jisoo di angkat menjadi ketua osis dengan Jeonghan sebagai wakil. pasangan itu menjadi ikon prestasi sekolah. pasangan yang di sukai banyak orang bahkan guru. tapi Seungcheol membenci mereka. menurut Seungcheol mereka hanyalah orang-orang cupu yang suka mencari perhatian.

menginjak kelas dua, dari sanalah semua kehidupan SMA mereka berubah.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

_Lady Chulhee_


End file.
